in the corner of the heart
by feroniken angeli
Summary: setiap cinta akan menemukan kisahya, sekedar cerita perjalanan hidup yang tetap tersimpan di sudut hati atau cinta akan menghantarkan pemiliknya pada kebahagiaan.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, kenalin aku author baru ^^ namaku feroniken putri angeli. Kalian bisa panggil aku niken atau angel. Ku harap kalian suka sama fanfic buatan aku ini ^^

~NIKEN~

ChangRris/MinKris, ChanRis, KaiRis

Yaoi

Rated T

Summary: setiap cinta akan menemukan kisahya, sekedar cerita perjalanan hidup yang tetap tersimpan di sudut hati atau cinta akan menghantarkan pemiliknya pada kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : meet great evening campus anniversary

"Kris sudah siap semua konsumsi untuk para peserta pengisi acara." Kim jongin atau sering disapa kai ketua event campus anniversary ke 20 tahun mengingatkan kris yang dipercayai sebagai seksi konsumsi.

"Sudah kai, kenapa emang?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Hmmm, iya soalnya kita mengundang band dan kebanyakan band tamu dari luar kampus, nggak enak aja kalau penyajian kita mengecewakan. Bahkan makan minum mereka sampai terlantar, nanti kalau kita mengadakan acara acara lagi mereka kapok deh kita undang" kai ketua event ulang tahun kampus sekaligus ketua koperasi Mahasiswa Universitar Pembangunan Negara menerangkan dengan bijak.

"Ok, siap bos semua ter-handle dengan baik!" Kata kris mengembangkan senyum manisnya, membuatt kai bergetar tidak karuan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kris ketua kopma periode tahun ini menyukainya sejak pertama kali perekrutan anak semester tiga yang baru bergabung dengan unit kegiatan mahasiswa koperasi mahasiswa.

Kris sudah bergabung tiga bulan jalan ini selalu menimbulkan getaran getaran yang seperti dirasakan saat jatuh hati pada sosok lay dimasa lalu. Entah kenapa setiap menatap kris, lay pun selalu menghantuinya. Ada rasa bersalah terselipkah karena putus dengan lay? Dan sekarang dikejar kejar luhan yang sangat agresif.

~Di sudut hati~

Meet great evening yang menjadi acara pamungkas dari serangkaian ulang tahun kampus xoxo ramai didatangi mahasiswa berbagai jurusan dari Universitas xoxo dan juga mahasiswa luar kampus.

Seleksi untuk mengisi acara malam ini juga lumayan ketat dilakukan oleh Unit kegiatan mahasiswa musik, jadi pastilah banyak penonton dari Universitas-universitas yang lolos audisi band nya ingin menyaksikan penampilan teman teman band yang dianggap mewakili almamater universitas mereka.

Dan pelaksanaan acara penutup ulang tahun ini di kerahkan anak-anak dari UKM kopma yang tentu saja dibantu anak-anak dari UKM lain, seperti musik, tari, mapala (mahasiswa pecinta alam) dan Resimen Mahasiswa yang banyak membantu keamanan.

Acara berjalan teratur dan tertib, anak-anak band yang notabene kadang tidak sopan, nyatanya semua tertib mengikuti semua aturan yang ditetapkan.

Anak-anak band yang akan tampil berkumpul di sayap kanan auditorium untuk mananti giliran mereka menapilkan perfomence mereka.

"Suuittt! Suuiitt! Chanyeol! Chanyeoll!" Suara yel yel hingar bingar di pelataran luar gedung auditorium . Tidak hanya cewek yang histeris tapi juga cowok-cowok yang menggemari penampilan band berlaber exo ternyata sangat menarik perhatian.

~Di suduh hati~

Sambil melihat penampilan chanyeol, kai tiba-tiba mendekati kris.

"Aih bengong! Cakep ya vokalisnya, sampai melongo gitu"

"Ih kai, ini tuh band yang sering dibicaran kyungsoo temen kotsanku yang suka ngeband"

"Iya kita harus bangga karena mereka band andalan kampus kita, makannya lihat paling banyak suporternya. Udah keren dan manggung di kandang sendiri. Eh kok jadi bengong sih kris?"

"Kenapa? Keren banget ya suaranya? Atau wajahnya chanyeol yang ganteng?" Kai juga menikmati lagu hotel california nya the eagles yang tengah di nyanyikan chanyeol.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kai ditambah suasana yang remang remang, wajah kris merona merah. Memang chanyeol sang vokalis selain suaranya keren wajahnya mampu menyihir kaum hawa yang sekarang tengah mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua mengikuti lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan chanyeol, "welcome to the hotel california such a lovely place such a lovely face there is plenty of room at the hotel california... Any time of year... You can find it here."

"Keren banget! Suiittt! Suiiittt!" Kris ikut bertepuk tangan meriah dan bersuit-suit dengan suara saja karena memang tidak bisa bersuit-suit sesungguhnya.

Kai memandang lekat kris yang juga menikmati penampilan chanyeol, ingin sekali menggenggam tangan kris. Kai ingat bagaimana kris juga pontang panting mengurus acara ulang tahun ini. Belajar dengan luhan yang sebenarnya sangat membencinya. Tapi luhan terpaksa harus mau berbagi dengan pengurus baru ini.

Tapi pastinya keterbukaan senja lalu menyadarkan kai pada sebuah janji dan konsekuensi. Betapa kai ingin meraih hati kris untuknya, tapi namja kalem manis ini menolaknya halus dan hanya menganggap kakak. Kakak pengganti.

Dan semua konsekuensi juga tahu tepatnya janji pada luhan yang akan bersikap baik walau terpaksa kepada kris yang dari awal dianggap rivalnya dalam merebut hatinya.

Demi kris, kai mau belajar berkompromi dengan luhan yang membuatnya mual dengan pengejaran luhan yang tanpa menyerah.

Juga rasa ingin melindungi kris dari kenekatan luhan yang suka mencelakai namja atau yeoja yang dianggap menghalangi hasrat hatinya.

TBC

Gimana fanfic pertamaku ini :3 mending dilanjut apa enggak?

Review pleasee..


	2. Chapter 2

Changkris, Chanris, KaiRis

Yaoi

Rated T

Summary: setiap cinta akan menemukan kisahya, sekedar cerita perjalanan hidup yang tetap tersimpan di sudut hati atau cinta akan menghantarkan pemiliknya pada kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: back to time_one month ago

"Ok teman teman, rapat awal ini adalah pembentukan panitia. Kita punya waktu empat minggu untuk mempersiapkan meet great evening. Aku tidak mau terlalu panjang memilih orang-orang yang akan menjadi panitia. Pokoknya ini ada pos-pos penugasan silahkan teman-teman memilih untuk berperan dimana sesui dengan kesukaan dan kapasitas kemampuan kalian." Kai memang terkenal to the point, dia biasa berorganisasi dan tidak terlalu suka berokrasi yang bertele-tele.

Setahun memegang UKM kopma terbukti dari beberapa unit bisnis dalam rapat tahunan minggu lalu dia berhasil mencetak profit yang berkembang 15 persen.

Para dosen juga mempercayai dia untuk mengelola unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang rentan dengan uang.

Untuk menghindari segala omongan, kai memilih untuk tidak pernah langsung memegang uang dan memang bukan tugas dia.

Kai juga tidak mempercayakan pada mahasiswa tetapi pada Krystal songsaengnim salah satu dosen ekonomi bisnis untuk memegang uang Koperasi Mahasiswa.

Bukan hal yang mudah memulihkan kepercayaan kopma yang setahun lalu di hujat banyak mahasiswa karena dianggap melarikan uang-uang anak mahasiswa. Karena memang dalam pembayaran administrasi awal tercantum iuran Kopma, berbeda dengan Unit kegiatan mahasiswa lain di awal iuran mereka masuk jadi mahasiswa baru tidak ada tercantum nama UKM lain. Makannya banyak yang bertanya dikemanakan uang yang tidak seberapa kalau satu pribadi, tetapi menjadi jutaan karena dikalikan ribuan mahasiswa.

Semua anggota rapat sudah menempati posnya masing-masing, kai memandang tajam namja jangkung yang masih bingung mau kemana.

"Ehh kris, kamu mau milih bagian apa?" Kai bertanya lembut.

Semua mata tertuju mata kris yang tampak bingung dan malu. Berbagai pandangan dan tanda tanya berputar pada beberapa mahasiswi yang selama ini seangkatan dengan kai dan sudah akrab dalam kepengurusan kopma setahun ke belakang.

"Gak biasanya kai bisa selembut itu?" Bisik luhan kesal pada xiumin yang bersebelahan.

"Iya sepertinya sang ketua suka ama anak ingusan itu." Jawaban xiumin yang membuat luhan merasa terancam.

Setahun ini luhan mati-matian mengejar kai. Duduk di seksi kehumasan adalah alasan tepat untuk bisa selalu dekat dengan sang ketua.

"Aku..aku di konsumsi saja deh!" Terbata kris menjawab perkataan kai.

"Hmmm gimana kalau di kehumasan bareng luhan?" Kai mengerutkan muka sambil melihat komposisi kepengurusan. Memang sih di sie kehumasan hanya nama tunggal yang menangkring : Xi Luhan.

"Enggak deh di konsumsi aja." Sebenernya kris ingin juga di sie kehumasan mengingat jurusan dia hubungan internasional, tapi melihat luhan yang melotot dan memasang wajah angker hatinya langsung ciut.

"Ok nggak masalah kamu aku tempatkan di sie kehumasan dan juga membantu anak-anak konsumsi ya! No interupsi! " Kai mengedipkan mata membuat kris salah tingkah dan tidak enak hati.

~Di sudut hati~

Sudah di duga luhan benar-benar tidak suka dia menjadi partner sie kehumasan.

Pertemuan kali ini kris kena omelan, "kamu gimana sih, nyusun proposal aja kebolak-balik gini! Kris ini kan bukan pekerjaan sulit! Anak SMA aja bisa ngerjain tanpa salah!"

Luhan membanting beberapa proposal yang akan diajukan untuk beberapa sponsor.

"Tapi yang salah bukan aku, ini tukang foto copy dan jilidnya kurang teliti." Kris memungut dan membuka beberapa bagian ternyata terbalik.

"Udah han. Bukan kesalahan kris sepenuhnya. Biar nanti aku perbaiki sekalian aku mau foto copy tugas Organisasi Leadership. Kris kamu ikut aku ya. Tidak boleh menolah karena ini juga kelalaian kamu, kalau kamu belum meninggalkan tempat foto copy itu teliti kan . Luhan gak perlu marah."

"Eee, baik kai.." Kris pasrah tanpa pilihan.

"Nggah usah kai, biar aku aja yang perbaiki biar kris urus konsumsi aja ah!" Luhan merajuk.

"Nggak ini udah keputusanku, toh kris sudah membantu sie konsumsi juga untuk makanan panitia dan peserta acara. Sudah beres semua kok! Apalagi ada xiumin ahlinya catering. Bereskan xiu!"

"Beressss! Bos!" Xiumin selalu bersemangat untuk urusan makanan, apalagi makanan ini dipercayakan pada catering milik ommanya. Tapi xiumin langsung surut karena dilihatnya luhan sahabatnya melotot kesal.

Xiumin merasa bersalah karena luhan berusaha menjatuhkan kris tapi sebaliknya dia secara tidak langsung membela musuhnya.

~Di sudut hati~

Setelah meeteng koordinasi selesai, kai berdiri dan menuju mobilnya. Kris mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa setumpuk proposal yang terbolak-balik susunan halamannya.

"Kai tunggu!" Luhan mengejar. Ada rasa kesal ditahan dalam hatinya, melihat kris yang mengekor kai dan hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kai, besok malam minggu anterin aku dong ke mall."

"Aduh han, aku nggak ada waktu. Malam minggu besok aku akan menemani omma membeli persiapan untuk acara pernikahan sepupuku sebentar lagi."

"Yah kamu kenapa sih selalu sepupu mu jadi alasan, kan pernikahannya masih empat bulan lagi!" Luhan memasang wajah protes.

"Maaf ya han, aku nggak bisa kali ini. Kamu kan bisa jalan sama xiumin, baekhyun, atau chen sahabat-sahabat kamu."

"Huh kamu berubah! Berubah! Sejak..." Luhan tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, tapi pandangan matanya yang tertuju pada kris, mengisyaratkan kai yang dikejarnya telah jatuh hati dengan adik kelasnya.

Selama pengamatan luhan tidak pernah kai ingin dekat dengan namja atau yeoja seperi sekarang.

~Di sudut hati~

"Sudahlah han, jangan kamu pikirin penolakan kai, kamu itu cantik masih banyak namja namja yang lebih tampan mau denganmu." Xiumin menghibur luhan yang tengah menangis di kamarnya.

Selepas meeteng koordinasi sore tadi. Luhan tidak mau pulang ke rumah langsung, hatinya panas atas penolakan kai yang semakin sulit terjangkau. Kali ini seperti ada rival yang harus dihadapi, adik kelas yang berwajah kalem dan manis telah merebut hati kai diam-diam.

"Xiu, kai itu orang yang paling cuek yang aku kenal. Tapi setelah ada monyet kecil itu dia kok jadi berubah gitu! Ini pasti pengaruh kris yang sok kalem dan sok lemah! Aku benar-benar kesal jadi seksi kehumasan dengan dia! Anak nggak bisa kerja gitu, yang ada aku yang kerja keras dia yang dapat nama. Mending cuma dapat nama kalau dapat kai, aku nggak terima dunia akhirat! Kalau kai akan memilih kris jadi pacarnya! Aku akan buat perhitungan pastinya!"

Xiumin ngeri sendiri melihat luhan yang emosional terhadap kris, padahal setau xiumin , kris tidak berbuat apa pun yang merugikan luhan.

Xiumin sadar sahabatnya sedang cemburu buta apalagi barusan kai lebih memilih mengajak kris naik mobilnya. Selama ini hanya luhan yang berhak naik mobil kai dan bersama kai.

Siapa pun pasti terpikat dengan kai yang pembawaan kalem, cakep, pintar, dan dewasa. Selain orang kaya , pria berkulit tan itu anak keluarga kim dan punya kharisma sendiri.

Sikapnya juga down to eart, tidak pernah menyombongkan statusnya yang dengar dengar anak dari keluarga kim. Sempurnalah dia kalau jadi pacar.

Keluarga kim adalah keluarga yang terkenal karena kekayaan nya dan juga keluarga berpendidikan tinggi. Membuat keluarga kim disegani oleh orang-orang.

Tak heran banyak yang diam-diam menyukainya, yang berani menunjukan kesukaannya termasuk luhan. Luhan anak xxx dan sekarang sedang merantau di kota xxx untuk kuliah ikut dengan kakeknya.

Luhan besar di kota xxx dengan pergaulan yang lebih bebas dan dewasa membuat dia lebih berani berekspresi dalam mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi kesukaan hatinya, berbeda dengan cewek-cewek yang masih bersemayan di kota xxx yang dianggap nggak sopan bila seorang gadis terlalu mengejar-ngejar pria, dan rasanya nggak ada unggah-ungguhnya.

TBC

Yuhuuu chap 2 updateeeeeee !

Gimana gimana? Bagus gak? Masih kurang panjang kaahhh?

Review pleaseee :)


End file.
